


Scar

by Crowstielean (TessaKenway)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Demon Dean is mentioned, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, One Shot, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaKenway/pseuds/Crowstielean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean became a human again, he and Castiel continue their relationship. But Castiel discovers a scar at Dean's arm he doesn't know and Dean absolutely doesn't want to talk about it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scar

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first Destiel fanfic, please don't be mean but I always love constructive comments!

„What is this?“ Castiel asks curiously, when he gazes at Dean’s arm. It is the first night they spended together after Dean was demon, after this whole stuff happened. Before this happened they already had a relationship but being a demon stopped them a short time. After the long times they spended together before Dean became a demon, they know each others body very well but Castiel doesn’t recognize this scar before. Of course, Dean’s life as a hunter left a lot of scars on his beautiful body. 

Castiel knows every single one of them by heart after he kissed them, touched them and at the end healed them. The only mark that is still on his flawless body is the hand, Castiel left on it after getting him out of hell. Castiel actually wanted to heal it but Dean didn’t allow him to do so. There was something that looks like an old scar, Castiel never saw it before. Dean looks over his left shoulder to Castiel, who still lays on the motel bed, only barely covered with the dark blankets. 

„What are you talking about?“ „I mean this scar at your shoulder“ Castiel touches it with his finger carefully but Dean flinches back. He absolutely seem to dislike this touch. Dean shudders at the thought of how this injuries happened. „That’s nothing“ Dean answers quietly and looks away from Castiel. He can’t show him the pain in his eyes, he can’t do it. „It isn’t nothing. It is a scar. What happened?“ Castiel doesn’t give up, he tries to touch it again but Dean doesn’t let him. He pushes Castiel’s hand away, rising from the bed „Nothing.“ 

„But..“ Castiel tries it again but Dean cut in directly, yelling „I said it is nothing!“ „Okay“, Castiel still doesn’t understand what’s going on. He knows that Dean had his secrets but this one was new to him. And this scar confuses him. „Maybe you should go now“, Dean takes Castiel’s pants from the ground and gives it to him. Castiel just look into Dean’s eyes with his own blue. „Dean…“ „I said ya should better go“, Dean interrupt him again, still not able to look in his lovers eyes. His angel shouldn’t see his demons. Literally his demons. Castiel lays his hand on Dean’s right shoulder, pulling him closer to him, back on the bed. „Don’t…“ Deans protest is a weak sound and after another look in Castiel’s blue eyes, he sighs. He lays himself next to Cas, his shoulder with the big scar is next to Castiel’s. „You really want to hear it, huh?“ Cas nods and presses his lips tenderly on the scar. „What happened?“ Dean closes his eyes and starts to think about what happened before. 

About the time when he was a demon, he remembered it far to good. After Dean became a demon, there was something, he told no one. Especially not Castiel, god no. Everyone knew that he and Crowley had this friendship but no one knew what exactly happened between the two of them. How they spended the nights together, fighting and kissing. He still had Crowley’s voice in his head, how he whispered in his ear: „My my, who is the bad one now?“. He cheated on Cas in this time so often, in so many ways. He bets that Castiel wouldn’t even understand the things Crowley and he did. And especially the blood play. How they ripped open each others skin while they fucked each other, fighting for being top. This scar was from this time, one of their angry nights. 

Dean looks at Castiel, seeing the hope and understanding in his eyes. „It was just a fight, Cas. Nothing more“. Dean finally answers, knowing that Cas wouldn’t understand it. And he also couldn’t disappoint his angel even more. „Not a big deal“ he adds, laying his arms around his boyfriend and kisses him tenderly. Castiel responds the kiss and says nothing, even when he knows that Dean lied to him. But he loves Dean. So he doesn’t say something and just cuddle the man he loves too much to tell him that he feels that he lies. Dean shouldn’t feel even worse than he does right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I am also on tumblr:
> 
> ****  
> [Here](http://crowstielean.tumblr.com//) ****


End file.
